


Accio

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte Harry nur ein Bad nehmen... doch dann kommt alles anders und er bekommt etwas, dass er sich schon lange wünscht. Die Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach dem Krieg. Viel Spaß beim lesen :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio

♥♥♥♥ ACCIO ♥♥♥♥

 

Harry wollte es sich nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Aurorentraining entspannen, also ließ er sich eine Wanne voll heißem Wasser laufen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war das Bad erfüllt vom Geruch nach Lavendel, der von seinem Schaumbad ausging. Als die Wanne voll war, ließ er sich hineingleiten und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Sofort spürte er wie die Verspannungen sich lösten. Er wollte nach seinem Weinglasen greifen, griff jedoch ins Leere. Er öffnete die Augen und seufzte leise, als er den leeren Platz bemerkte, an dem eigentlich sein Weinglas stehen sollte. Harry streckte die Hand aus. 

„Accio Merlot!“, rief er und war nicht zum ersten Mal froh, dass er wortlose Magie beherrschte.

Doch anscheinend hatte er mal wieder genuschelt. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass plötzlich Malfoy in seiner Badewanne hockte. Harrys starrte den Blonden an. Dieser schaute sich verwirrt in dem fremden Raum um, ehe seine sturmgrauen Augen sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen richteten.

„Potter?! Was zum… Was geht hier vor? Wie komm ich hier her?!“ Der Blonde Ex-Slytherin bekam rote Flecken auf den Wangen. Er senkte den Kopf, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Harry, anders als er, nackt in der Wanne saß. Schnell hob er den Kopf wieder. Harry fiel ein, dass er wohl auf eine Antwort wartete und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Es störte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Malfoy in seiner Wanne saß. Er war ihm im Ministerium schon öfter über den Weg gelaufen und ihm war erneut aufgefallen, wie gut der Blonde aussah. Bereits damals in Hogwarts hatte der Blonde ständig seine Blicke auf ihn gezogen, mit seinen aristokratischen Zügen, doch damals war er damit beschäftigt ständig die Zaubererwelt zu retten und gegen irre Zauberer zu kämpfen. Da blieb wenig Zeit zum Flirten, zumal Malfoy ihn damals gehasst hatte. Während seiner Anhörung nach dem Krieg, war er blass und dürr gewesen, durch den Stress und die Angst um seine Eltern, schließlich hatten sie weitaus schlimmere Dinge getan als er. Doch Harry hatte für sie alle ausgesagt und erheblich zu ihrem Freispruch beigetragen. 

„Ich wollte eigentlich den Wein aus meiner Küche haben. Scheinbar hab ich mich versprochen.“ 

Malfoy schnaubte und erhob sich. „Dann pass nächstes Mal besser auf Potter. Wie komm ich jetzt nach Hause?“ 

„Du… kannst flohen.“ Für einen Moment war Harry abgelenkt von dem Schritt des Blonden, der… sehr nah an seinem Gesicht war. Durch das Wasser klebte der schwarze Anzug an Malfoy und ließ nichts der Imagination, betonte seinen Schritt fast überdeutlich. Der Blonde stieg aus der Wanne und schnappte sich das Handtuch, das über einem Stuhl hing. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwand er aus dem Bad. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück um endlich sein Bad zu genießen. Doch Bilder von Malfoy zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Bilder eines sehr nackten…sehr erregten Malfoy. Harry ließ seine Hand über seinen Oberkörper nach unten unter die Wasseroberfläche gleiten. Doch eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. Und er beschloss sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Immer wieder schaffte er es Malfoy im Ministerium über den Weg zu laufen. Und immer viel ihm irgendeine Anmache ein, oder ein Kompliment, dass er dem Blonden nachrief. Der Blonde errötete jedes Mal. 

Doch er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Und natürlich landete der Blonde noch öfter ´ausversehen´ in Harrys Badewanne. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

„Wirklich Potter? Schon wieder? Das ist das 3. Mal diese Woche! Und es ist erst Mittwoch. Kein Mensch badet sooft!“ 

Harry grinste leicht. „Ach wirklich? Wie du siehst, gibt es doch einen Menschen, der sooft badet.“ Malfoy schnaubte. „Ich bezweifle langsam, dass du ein Mensch bist, Potter. Vielleicht warst du zulange im schwarzen See? Beim Trimagischen Turnier? Vielleicht bist du zu einem Teil Meerjungfrau?“ 

„Nun.. MeerjungFrau sicher nicht…“, antwortete Harry gelassen. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. 

„So langsam glaube ich, du machst das mit Absicht. Mir ist nur noch nicht klar warum.“ 

„Vielleicht hab ich dich gerne in meiner Badewanne?“ 

„Und warum sollte das so sein?“ 

„Geh mit mir aus und ich sag es dir.“ Ungläubig starrte der Blonde ihn an. 

„Ist das…ist das dein Ernst?“ Seien Wangen waren noch immer leicht rosa gefärbt. Harry nickte. 

„Freitag um 8 in dem kleinen Italiener in der Winkelgasse.“ Malfoy stieg aus der Wanne und verließ Kommentarlos das Bad. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Harry war froh, als die Woche endlich rum war. Malfoy war ihm die ganze Woche aus dem Weg gegangen. Doch Harry gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Als er zu Hause ankam, ging er duschen und machte sich pünktlich auf den Weg. Als er um 8 schließlich bei dem Italiener ankam, wartete Malfoy bereits an der Tür. 

„Du bist also doch gekommen?“, fragte Harry grinsend und führte den Blonden in das Restaurant. 

„Bilde dich bloß nichts drauf ein, Potter. Ich bin bloß neugierig.“ 

Von einem Kellner wurden sie zu ihrem Tisch geführt. Sie schwiegen, bis sie bestellt hatten. Malfoy, der sich zuvor Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass sie sich nur anschweigen würden, schließlich hatten sie nichts gemeinsam, stellte schnell fest, dass sie sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Das Gespräch floss locker zwischen ihnen und Malfoy entspannte sich langsam. Seine Unsicherheit verschwand langsam und er fing an zurück zu flirten. Er fühlte sich wohl. Nach dem Nachtisch bezahlte Harry für sie beide, schließlich hatte er ihn eingeladen. Anschließend begleitete er Draco nach Hause, er hatte ein kleines Haus in der Winkelgasse. Vor der Haustür stoppte Harry. 

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Danke Harry“, Draco lächelte schüchtern, beugte sich vor und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Harry zog seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor und reichte Draco eine einzelne rote Rose. Dann beugte er sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Draco.“ 

Der Blonde verschwand in seiner Wohnung und knallte die Tür zu. Harry starrte die Tür verwirrt an. Doch Sekunden später öffnete sie sich wieder. Eine schmale Hand packte Harrys Handgelenk und zog ihn ins Haus. Wenig später erklangen aus dem Schlafzimmer des Hauses obszöne Geräusche. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Draco kuschelte sich an Harry Brust, der die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Beide hatten ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Frohen Valentinstag, Harry.“ 

Der Schwarzhaarige nuschelte etwas in die weichen, blonden Haare und schloss die Augen. Draco kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an ihn, zog die Decke zurück und folgte ihm Augenblicke später ins Land der Träume. 

 

Finito. Ende. Schluss. 

Wünsche euch allen einen schönen Valentinstag. Wenn auch ein bisschen verspätet. 

Disclaimer: Natürlich alles nicht meins… Wenn es auch schön wäre, wenn es so wäre ^-^ verdiene auch kein Geld damit. 

Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt und für Updates und ähnliches: 

Follow me on Twitter: @UlquiorrasKitty


End file.
